1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages with optical transceivers.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages which are capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller electronic systems such as mobile systems. In response to such a demand, it may be necessary to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices used in the electronic systems. However, there are some limitations in increasing the integration density of the semiconductor devices. Recently, three dimensional semiconductor devices including vertical transistors instead of planar transistors have been proposed to increase the integration density of the semiconductor devices. Nevertheless, there are technical difficulties in developing three dimensional transistors.
Three dimensional semiconductor packages are attractive candidates for high performance semiconductor packages which are capable of processing a large amount of data. For example, stack packages including a plurality of stacked semiconductor devices (also referred to as semiconductor chips) have been proposed to process a large amount of data. High capacity semiconductor packages may be fabricated in a stack package form. That is, each of the high capacity semiconductor packages may be fabricated by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips. In such a case, the number of signal paths for driving the semiconductor chips may increase in proportion of the number of the stacked semiconductor chips. Further, as the semiconductor chips become scaled down, distances between the electronic signal paths have been reduced, resulting in data distortion that is from skews of interconnections and interference between the signals loaded on the interconnections.